


Baby Ooman Terrifies Yautja

by welcometothisday



Series: Pregnant Lady Kicks Predator Butt [3]
Category: Alien vs Predator (2004), Aliens vs Predators Series - Various Authors, Predator Original Series (1987-1990)
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Cultural Differences, Attempt at Humor, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Babies, Blood and Violence, Canon-Typical Violence, Consensual Kink, Consent, Cultural Differences, Domestic Fluff, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Humor, Interspecies Awkwardness, Interspecies Relationship(s), Interspecies Romance, Interspecies Sex, M/M, Mischief, Profanity of a Creative Nature, Size Difference, Smut, Teratophilia, Yautja, confused flirting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:14:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/welcometothisday/pseuds/welcometothisday
Summary: Sequel to Pregnant Lady Kicks Predator Butt:A formerly pregnant lady and her partner attempt to raise a ooman baby among yautja.
Relationships: Scar/Alexa Woods, Yautja (Predator)&Original Character(s), Yautja (Predator)/Original Character(s), Yautja (Predator)/Original Female Character(s), Yautja/Human
Series: Pregnant Lady Kicks Predator Butt [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1723012
Comments: 45
Kudos: 169





	1. Babies, Worries, and Sparring

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Babies, fluff, and adventures of all sorts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is smut in this chapter, if one knows where to look.

“It’s ugly.”

Skemte was leaning over the ooman pup as it lay in its bassinet. He narrowed his eyes at the tiny creature. It had been a few weeks, at least two months by Earth time, since Ze'rei, or Jen, was born. They often slept save for the times when Aya fed them. Big eyes peered up at Skemte before they tilted their head. There was no fear in the slightest.

In fact, it was Skemte who became very afraid for a second. One of his dreadlocks had spilled past his shoulder as he moved in for a closer look, and a tiny hand yanked one, hard. Skemte made a choking noise, the Ancient One and few Elders allowed began huffing their laughs. It grew worse when the infant began to drag the dreadlock to her mouth.

Aya ignored the adults', prying the tiny fingers from Skemte’s ‘hair’. “No, Ze'rei, he’s dirty.”

“...What?” Skemte grunted.

Picking up her baby, Aya made sure the pup’s head leaned against her shoulder. She repeated her words to Skemte with an unimpressed look, “‘He’s dirty’.”

Was she doing that on purpose? “I am not _dirty_.”

Skemte had even followed the ridiculous guidelines set forth to better protect the pup’s immune system. Decontamination showers were not pleasant.

“So, you want her to grab you again?”

Skemte felt the blood drain from his face, stepping backwards as those tiny eyes searched their surroundings with curiosity. The pup found him again, blinking with _those_ eyes. It’s mother’s eyes.

**_The fire was becoming ice again, more terrible with every second she glared at the ooman who made her suffer. It was a wonder he didn’t freeze or perish from her eyes alone._ **

The Ancient One approached with his mate, oblivious to Skemte’s growing anxiety, or he just didn’t care. The pup’s eyes weren’t cold, but inside the warmth of their gaze was a spark. Skemte realized in that moment why the pup was called ‘fire’.

“May I touch her?”

Aya nodded, “Just be mindful of her head. The skull isn’t fully developed yet. There’s a soft spot at the top.”

...Skemte didn’t know that. Most yautja didn’t know that despite collecting ooman skulls. Gods, they made sure to hunt oomans when they were fully grown. What if he accidentally killed it just by touching it?! He’d be labeled a Bad Blood. It was a terrible, stupid decision that he made to come here at all!

The pup didn’t shy away when the Ancient One pet the little one with a couple of his fingers. The head for the infant was considerably large in comparison to the rest of the body, but still incredibly small compared to yautja. Even yautja pups at this age could move and react more.

Not for the first time, somebody asked how the ooman mother was even alive, nonetheless a huntress. She just smiled, and said, “Wait for it.”

If Aya appeared to have the shadow of Cetanu with her, even if just in Skemte’s imagination, then he wasn’t sure how to feel about the offspring.

The pup made a small grunting noise, a multitude of expressions on their face as their eyes began to water. Great, what’d he do now?!

“They’re just hungry,” Aya sighed, slowly rocking the pup in her arms. “Guan-twei, can you-?”

The female yautja already brought over a pillow, and began to usher everyone out, including the Ancient One. He didn’t take offense, even if he was curious.

Outside, Skemte shuddered. The creature, it _touched_ him. He hadn’t even wanted to touch it, but it grabbed him. Why?!

“I think the ooman pup likes you,” the Ancient One said, patting Skemte on the shoulder before walking away.

What madness was this?

* * *

“I hadn’t expected Skemte to be so...Skittish around the ooman pup.”

Skittish Skemte? Nice wordplay.

Aya snorted, “You weren’t that different from him when you first met Ze'rei, Guan-twei.”

She still remembered how the yautja female had claimed not to be afraid of anything. After the baby was born? Guan-twei worried when the baby was first learning how to move her neck muscles. Then there was how the baby started to understand that their limbs were part of their body, and how they cried, a lot.

“Aya, is everything all right?”

The woman in question looked up at her mate as he entered the room, smiling warmly. Taking her baby's hand, she used it to gesture to Bhu’ja in a small wave. “Look, Ze'rei, it’s Papa.”

It would be a long while before her child could speak or truly understand what they were saying, but that didn’t mean Jen didn’t listen or try to learn. They were going to practice languages of both their peoples around the little one. Bhu’ja was trying to scowl, and failing. “You didn’t answer the question.”

“We’re both okay, although the baby needs to feed.”

Almost as if on cue, Ze’rei made a sound of complaint, tiny fingers tightening on Aya’s clothes. The baby’s milk had already been prepared a while ago, Aya needing a break from breastfeeding. Yautja technology and medical care really did seem extravagant in comparison to Earth’s.

Bhu’ja held out his arms, Aya helping him hold Ze’rei before getting one of the containers they had prepared. They weren’t quite like baby bottles back on Earth, but they were similar yet different enough for even the yautja to use despite their huge size. Bhu’ja struggled from time to time on how to care for their child, but the fact that he tried so much meant a lot to Aya.

But sometimes, she wondered if their continued relationship was one-sided. Where she had been fighting for her life and for her baby’s life, now Bhu’ja was trying to take care of everything. She hoped he didn’t feel guilt for what happened in their past, because it seemed like he was acting as a martyr half the time. It worried her.

“There is something on your mind.”

He had gotten so good at reading her expressions it was a little frightening. She wasn’t used to people seeing into her, or for her to talk to them about her feelings in turn. It wasn’t good to lie in any capacity, regardless of the whole honor concept that the yautja built into their daily lives.

“...I can’t stay in our quarters forever, and neither can Ze'rei,” she murmured. 

Jen, Ze’rei, her eyes were closed as they gripped onto the bottle. When she were finished, Bhu’ja handed their child to Aya, who in turn had placed a cloth on her shoulder. Even with Hoshi’s advice, a lot of what they were learning was through trial and error. Aya had more of an idea of how to handle human baby problems from media and general knowledge, but a lot of details tended to be left out. This was Aya’s first baby, and Bhu’ja, well, yautja culture tended to have the females raise their pups either on their own and/or as a small group. Raising a human baby for them? It was unknown territory for everyone.

It was a bit scary, even if they didn’t want to admit being afraid.

She patted the infant on the back between their shoulders, lightly bouncing until she heard a burp. Thankfully, this time, there was no spitting up. Sometimes Ze'rei didn’t burp, or rubbing her back worked better than patting. It wasn’t easy to tell what to do.

Despite being human and knowing babies did that, she hadn’t entirely known why until Hoshi had explained it. Apparently the esophagus wasn’t fully developed. Gods that had been terrifying to hear, that along with all the ways it could be easy to injure or kill the baby. Yeah, she had tried to prepare back on Earth mentally, and even tried to learn more things on her own, but access to information tended to be limited due to constant old wives’ tales or people online being vague. Now, living among extraterrestrials? It was sheer dumb luck that a human doctor was on call.

And Bhu’ja dealing with this? He may say soothing words or tell her he wanted to care for the baby, but she always wondered about how much he might be holding back. It wasn’t that she didn’t trust him, but her mind didn’t make things easy. Doubts still plagued her from time to time.

“What has ooman healer said about letting them out?”

“Ze'rei's body should have built a strong immune system due to the vaccinations they had soon after she was born, and the antibiotics have helped. he biggest concern is her lungs adapting to the environment, but we have masks for that...Am I’m overreacting?”

“Yautja do not get sick, but we dotravel to planets with different environments and there’s always the possibility that one of our own can bring something the pup’s body isn’t equipped to handle,” Bhu’ja said carefully. “Your concerns aren’t unfounded.”

Yautja rarely got sick, their own immune systems having built over millennia from constant travel. That in itself had helped that built immunity passed to their young. Humans though? They didn’t travel to new worlds, and frequently got sick due to not having previous exposure to such things. 

“And if I keep her here, she'll never grow,” Aya murmured. Every instinct in her body was telling her to hide her baby, to keep her safe and away from danger. But if she did that, would her child really be living? Inhaling and exhaling to calm herself, she said, “I think, after consulting Hoshi, we should take Ze'rei outside. Maybe not today, but in the next couple of days.”

Bhu’ja purred, his mandibles in her hair. She leaned into his touch. “If you’re sure.”

Aya didn’t want to hold her child back as her parents and everyone around her had while she’d been growing up. It’d been painful when she had to suppress herself. She wasn’t going to take that opportunity from her baby.

“I’m sure,” she said, her fear starting to dissipate. “Ze-rei isn’t a secret, and she shouldn’t be treated like one.”

Secrets were dishonorable among the yautja, a stain on the individual and possibly the bloodline pending how bad it was. It was one of the best ways Aya could communicate her thoughts to Bhu’ja in terms of his culture.

He half embraced her as she held their child, the little one cooing.

She could do this. She needed to.

Her baby needed this.

* * *

With Ze’rei’s neck muscles and limbs more developed, having strengthened, her curiosity was more obvious as their eyes explored their surroundings. She even turned her head a little to better explore the sights around.

The baby wasn’t the only one curious as yautja watched on, many leaning over to catch a glimpse of the little one in Aya’s arms. It took enormous effort for Aya not to reach for the daggers that Bhu’ja had crafted for her.

“Please do not stab anyone,” Bhu’ja said quietly.

Reluctantly, Aya tried to relax. It was weird to think about. His people were all about honor, but they were also about battles and hunting among other things. Aya was always prepared for a fight, and she had fought for her baby before they were born, but now that they were actually here? The danger felt more palpable.

Bhu’ja and Aya traveled to the garden, which was more like a sanctuary than other parts of the clan’s ship. Yes, there was a place for young yautja to grow, but they had claws and literally crawled up walls. The only yautja children Aya had allowed to get close were Kata’nu, Mahnde, and Ikthya-de, the last one under Than-guan’s extreme supervision.

“You’re handling this well,” Bhu’ja tried to encourage.

“You just told me not to stab anyone.”

“Exactly.”

Aya arched a brow. “I’m not _that_ violent.”

“Your body language and musk are ‘screaming’ that you’re prepared to kill anyone.” Really? Shit. “It’s attractive.”

That managed to get Aya to snort. “You just want me to kick your ass, again.”

“To my recollection, you’ve never actually kicked my ‘ass’.”

It probably wasn’t a good idea to curse in front of the kid, but this wasn’t a typical place to raise a human baby. Cursing was everywhere. Aya was still going to try to use tamer versions of cursing though. Encouraging the habit wasn’t beneficial.

“You’re right. I’ve done other things with it though,” she said teasingly.

That part of her life just might be one of the most dramatic changes she had. Before, she’d been wary of anything remotely sexual, even afraid of it. Now? It was something she enjoyed. Exploring each other’s and their own comfort zones had always been an adventure. Bhu’ja’s eyes darkened slightly before he did the yautja version of a smirk.

“So you have.”

She knew her own ‘musk’ must have been more evident as memories and images filled her mind. However, they were quickly halted when Jen squealed, a smile on their tiny lips as they began kicking their legs excitedly. 

The baby had grown up so much that it was almost unbelievable. Before, they sometimes smiled on reflex but it didn’t mean they were expressing themselves. Now? Theys still had problems expressing emotions, but it was moments like this that helped Aya feel a little more confident in what she was doing.

Turning her head to see what made her baby react so much, she almost paled when she saw Great Owl with Skemte. Skemte appeared to be just as surprised, and almost chuckling from how Skemte was wincing at the baby’s squealing. The Ancient One approached slowly, leaning down to examine the little one.

His eyes widened when a tiny hand touched one of his mandibles, still smiling.

“...I admit, it is a nice change to see a ooman unafraid,” he said carefully..

Some of his words were slightly muffled from how he didn’t move his tusks as much as he normally would. Those things were sharp enough to cut through flesh if the yautja in question wasn’t cautious with them, or purposefully decided to use them as a weapon. Aya tried not to think about how Bhu’ja used them for more...Intimate moments. Damn it, the last time they did that kind of thing was before Jen had been born. 

And now? She couldn’t blame anything on hormones or baby brain.

This time, it was Bhu’ja who had the tiny ooman let go, gently removing their hand from the Ancient One’sface. He’d grown more experienced in dealing with tending to their baby since the kid woke up almost all hours of the night. Aya and Bhu’ja used to argue a bit as to who should do what when the baby woke up. Aya didn’t want to make Bhu’ja do everything, and Bhu’ja insisted that Aya get more rest since he had experience staying awake for possibly weeks on end while hunting. 

She really wished he would stop being a martyr.

The Ancient One stood back up, watching the ‘ooman pup’ with a gaze Aya couldn’t quite place. She couldn’t help but tense up even though she knew she should be able to trust Great Owl. It was just so hard to let anyone get too close.

“I see that you are recovering,” Skemte commented dryly, starting to walk closer yet taking a few steps away from Ze-rei, especially when they started to reach for him. “Why do they keep doing that?”

“Touching is one of the few ways that they can learn at this stage,” Bhu’ja said. “You are aware that it is the same for yautja pups?”

The Ancient One nodded in agreement while Skemte just frowned. Yautja males really didn’t have much experience in raising their own offspring. Aya was lucky to have Bhu’ja, who tried so much.

All yautja stared for a few seconds when Ren grabbed their foot and stuck it in their mouth. Skemte grunted, “I...Don’t understand any of this.”

“It’s a baby thing,” Aya sighed. “I think it has something to do with understanding they have feet at all?”

“You don’t understand your young?”

Aya arched a brow at Skemte, “Do _you_?”

He kept walking into those kinds of social traps, didn’t he? Still, Aya didn’t even understand herself. How could she expect to understand her child completely, or for her child to understand even themselves? Everyone had to start somewhere.

All she wanted to do was to do right by the people in her life.

Why was that so hard?

* * *

He was still wary of how much Aya was able to take physically, so he would still hold back slightly, but Bhu’ja wouldn’t deny how enthralling it was to see Aya in her outfit, as skin-baring as it was.

_**"Bhu'ja, you're the kind of person that wants a partner that would beat your ass upon request, aren't you?"** _

_**He rumbled pleasurably, his expression the equivalent of a ooman smirk as he stroked her side, both their eyes darkening. "Do you have a problem with that?"** _

_**Her voice lowered, a rough whisper as her eyes darkened, lulling him closer. "Not if you don't mind if I'm the same way."** _

_**He picked up his mate then, laying her on their bed, the two growling and making other sounds as they gave into their desires.** _

Her scars, both from battle and the ones from while she was pregnant were displayed, in full view of everyone in the kehrite, the training hall. Her weapons, the daggers he made for her, could be seen on the sidelines as was tradition during sparring sessions such as these. Her hair was also bound back in braids, her hair having been detangled with help of his comb.

She glanced at him from the corner of her eye. “What? See something you like?”

Sweat and water glistened off Aya's skin as he buried his face into the hollow of her throat. Their scents mixed with the herbs of the bath, the smell of sex almost starting to overwhelm it. He reached to her scalp, tugging on her hair lightly, the sound of her keening turning into a blissful moan.

“Yes,” he said.

They weren’t as shy or careful as with each other as they had been in the beginning, but he knew she liked his words, and wasn’t always sure how to respond. Endearment and tenderness was almost a foreign concept to both of them as it was to the rest of the yautja. 

However, public displays in various forms existed though if both partners were willing. To be embarrassed was considered to be weak for many. It was good that Aya was much more comfortable with both his actions, and her own. Aya didn’t have to prove herself to him, but Bhu’ja knew the yautja would try to find any excuse to give her a lower rank than what she had earned both in battle and among their people.

Looking at her and her determined gaze, Bhu’ja thought about all of the ooman lives he had taken, how he nearly took hers. He remembered the spines and skulls he had collected. They were still in his trophy room. He remembered ooman blood on his hands, seeing Aya bloodied and near death in his arms.

There was an audience gathering, yautja and Ze-rei watching from Than-guan’s arms. He ignored the whispers, the hissing, the glares. Instead, his gaze met Aya’s fire that no longer pierced him. Aya’s body was calm while he prepared for a fight. He’d almost forgotten how much more daring and confident she was. 

Aya pinned him down, nibbling his flesh, her mouth moving downwards. Her nails trailed after her lips, causing him to shiver. When she looked up at him, desire was clear in her eyes. And when she wrapped her lips around him-

"Remember, the goal is to knock each other out of the ring. Weapons aren’t needed,” he instructed her in the attempt to remain focused.

This wasn’t a true battle arena. There was no need to fight to the death or for the right to hunt. It was just a place to learn and spar. Glancing around at the other yautja in the area, and specifically at Ze’rei, Aya inhaled and exhaled, clearly not used to having an audience.

She needed a distraction then. In that case…

He was going to hunt her, just as she would him.

She still stood, now crouching into any kind of position or battle stance, at least not a traditional yautja one. The sound signaling the fight to begin rang, and Bhu’ja charged with a roar. It was meant to startle her, but she just narrowed her eyes.

It was a thrill as she glared at him, and more so when he threw a punch at her how she caught his hand, and managed to throw him over her shoulder. He landed on his feet, swiping out with his claws, only to find air. She dodged his blow, sweeping her leg out from under him. He grunted as he landed on his back. He twisted when her foot tried to land on his face, her braids flying.

Her braids flew as her head kicked back, her legs tight around him, her tiny claws digging into his back.

Whatever the others had expected, it wasn’t for Aya and Bhu’ja to go so hard on each other. The two knew their limits though, and knew what injuries they were willing to take. Bhu’ja charged once more, only for Aya to side-step him, and kick his butt, causing him to stumble a little. He didn’t fall to the ground or anything major, but he was caught off guard by it. He stilled, glancing back at her. 

Her eyes were heated in a way that they only shared with one another, and he knew they were both emitting their mating musks.

Aya was _teasing_ him.

She was teasing him, mischief in her smile and her eyes. Did she have any idea what she did to him?

He tilted his head, and rolled back his shoulders, surprised when she charged him this time. He thought she would meet him head on, but she jumped past him, and slammed her foot into his knee so that he had no choice but to kneel. As she was in mid-air though, he caught her leg. Unfortunately for him, she kicked the side of his face, avoiding his mandibles so that she wouldn’t be injured from that. Aya hadn’t kicked hard enough to snap his mandibles or injure his jaw, but he was still filled with pride at how she fought with little restraint.

The way her hips slammed against him drove him mad. Her breasts bobbed up and down, prompting him to reach up and suck on them as a newborn might. She cried out his name, both coming to a release as they claimed each other.

His mate was magnificent.

She still fell to the ground, but he was still recovering from her attack. They both got on their feet, circling each other. Aya was fast, and flexible, but she didn’t have a yautja’s strength. 

The audience was almost as entertained as the two on the platform were.

“Are you going to bet against your brother again?”

“Yes.”

The Bhu’ja’s elbow hit the Aya’s back, and he aimed his foot to kick her off the platform, not as hard as he would for any other opponent, only for the ooman to roll out of the way...And tug on one of his tendrils. He tensed, eyes wide as she jumped back, raising her arms as she got into a stance, crooking a finger to beckon him.

The yautja male growled, but not in a threatening manner. It was a rumble, transitioning into something else before he stopped himself, shaking his head. The ooman female used the distraction to her advantage, slamming into him so that the two fell off the stage at the same time.

“...Cheater.”

The female atop him chuckled, teasing him once more, “You’ve done far worse.”

They both knew she wasn’t talking about fighting in the training room, but rather for more intimate moments.

"Bhu'ja!" she yelped out. Her cheeks were flushed as he consumed her, his fingers delving into her as his mouth did. Claw marks coated both of them, his blood glowing in the dark and hers staining her lips from biting them so hard. She panted, catching her breath only to inhale sharply as he resumed his actions. She tasted like paradise.

His fingers twitched, wanting to grab her by the waist, to flip them over or carry her out so that they would be alone, to give into more primal urges. The two stood up, clasping each other’s shoulders as a sign of respect, acknowledging the others abilities.

Bakuub, Bhu’ja’s brother, approached, clearly agitated. “Will you two stop making me lose bets?”

The couple looked at each other, simultaneously folding their arms and speaking in unison. “No.”

Both stilled when they heard a high-pitched squeal, turning to see the ooman pup kicking their feet and waving their arms excitedly. 

Aya snorted, “I guess it’s a good thing she likes violence.”

Seeing his mate and their pup, Bhu'ja embraced both.

He never imagined this life, a life with her or their young, but now he couldn't imagine a life without them.


	2. Bhu'ja Broke the Baby

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Res ipsa loquitur. Aka see the title of the chapter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is mostly fluff chapter. Parents, especially new ones, can scare and be scared pretty easily. Hope you enjoy.

Bhu’ja watched as Ze’rei lifted her foot to their mouth, again. 

Why she did this, he had no idea. He had learned so much in the past few months, but there were still plenty of mysteries he had yet to uncover.

Careful as he picked Ze’rei up, he made sure Aya wouldn’t wake up anytime soon. Bhu’ja’s mate had insisted on staying up with him the night before to keep watch on their pup. She had been wary of the idea of him feeding and tending to Ze’rei’s needs even though during hunts he could stay awake for days, possibly weeks on end. Aya tended to dislike him doing too much, calling him a ‘martyr’. What his mate failed to recognize was that she needed rest, and the pup awoke roughly every three hours in ooman time. 

Why do this instead of sleeping through the night? Why did ooman pups need to be fed so much?

He didn’t know if those parts of his knowledge was due to his inexperience raising pups, or because this one was another species. He participated in their lives later on, mainly through training his young for the Hunt, but since he wasn’t mated to the females he had impregnated, it often felt like he missed out on something. No matter how he bonded with his offspring or tried to connect to his previous partners, there was something lacking that he couldn’t place..

Ze’rei grunted, staring up at him. Petting herhead, he rubbed his forehead against theirs. He carried her to the designated play area. It was a small place with toys that resembled tools that yautja used later on in life, teaching them to recognize shapes and whatever was useful. Aya had commented on such objects being ‘interesting’ compared to ooman objects of play. 

Gently, he laid Ze’rei onto her stomach, watching as she pushed up on herarms, letting out noises he had no idea how to interpret. Aya said that oomans were learning how to make expressions at this age. He wondered if his own expressions were confusing to the little one because of the extreme differences in their facial structures.

The pup slapped the ground, bringing her eyebrows together as she concentrated on something. Her body was rolling from side to side as she kicked out her legs.

Yautja sucklings, to his knowledge, could quickly explore their surroundings the moment they’re born, and ooman ones couldn’t move their heads easily. He remembered seeing one of his previous offspring dig into everything and learn how to climb different pieces of furniture with their claws. 

“What are you doing?” he clicked out, gaining the suckling’s attention. They reached for him, and he drew in his tusks before letting them touch his face. 

“Ah goo.”

He couldn’t make his voice as high-pitched as Aya’s or speak in that strange manner as she did whenever she mimicked the infant’s sounds. None of the speech even made sense, but it delighted the little one anyways. Aya said it helped pups learn to converse better later in life. How that was possible was difficult for him to comprehend.

“I wish I knew what you were saying,” he admitted.

“Ooh ma.”

Ze’rei never spoke to strangers, only to him and Aya. A part of him marveled at the prospect, another was concerned. He didn’t know how to raise a ooman, to care for them. He didn’t even know how to care for a yautja suckling. 

He clicked then, wondering if there was a way that his daughter could mimic him just as Aya did.

Recalling how Aya ‘made faces’ to Ze’rei, he considered his options. Ze’rei would need to learn how to read yautja facial expressions. So what if he-?

The pup stared as he cocked his head to the side, the little one slowly mimicking him. Clicking his mandibles together, he spread them, brought the upper two together, and widened his eyes. Ze’rei giggled as he began moving his mandibles randomly, widening and narrowing his eyes.

Though she was entertained, he found himself clicking in concern. Was any of this doing any good? Or did he just look like a paukhead?

He was ready to give up when the suckling made a popping noise with their mouth. A strange urge came over him. He might just want to understand the appeal of such behavior, but he repeated the noise, clicking his mandibles once more. It took a moment, but the pup repeated the action. When he did it again, she slapped her hands excitedly. It was as if the two were truly communicating for the first time.

Seeing the reddened flesh on her palms however, he said for them to stop before recalling that the little one had no idea what he was saying. “Why are you even doing that? It’s not good to hurt yourself.”

The pup just slapped her hands again, frowning when she didn’t get the same reaction from him as presented before. He was about to pick her up when her body didn’t just rock back and forth, but she flopped onto her back, bewildered as she turned her head to look up at him. Bhu’ja still had his hands out, wondering what he should do.

Ze’rei just turned over all by herself.

At first he wondered if he should be disturbed by how proud he felt of her finally being able to complete such a simple form of movement, but then he realized that his constant struggles not to harm her, to help her grow was truly starting to come to fruition.

Taking this as a good sign, he helped her rise up, seeing if she could sit on her own. Instead, the pup began to fall backwards. He almost didn’t catch her. The suckling stared, and then giggled as if she didn’t know she could’ve gotten hurt 

“You...You and your mother are going to be the death of me,” he grumbled.

There was a loud thud, Ze’rei stiffening immediately, but looking in the direction of the noise. The movement reminded Bhu’ja of Aya whenever she sensed danger. Was this a ooman instinct?

It was Terminator who nearly pounced on the very fragile ooman infant, Bhu’ja having moved quickly to keep the little one out of reach. He ordered the hound to behave, watching the mutt lay down, its stub of a tail wagging. 

He remembered how the hound first reacted around the little ooman, having circled around her and sniffing constantly. Bhu’ja thought the hound would eat the tiny one until Aya persuaded him otherwise. The ‘doggy’ had wrapped a front leg around Ze’rei protectively, and growled at anyone who approached. Bhu’ja still had bite marks from the experience.

In the present, the hound was whining, wanting to get closer to Ze’rei. Bhu’ja considered his options. He began to turn back to tend to Ze’rei, only to find nothing behind him.

...He lost the baby.

Getting up, he put his mask on, searching the rooms quickly. There had to be an intruder. The pup couldn’t move on her own, not like that. Aya had to rotate the pup’s llegs on a daily basis to help it exercise, bouncing the little one on her lap so that they could practice walking for the future. But, Ze’rei didn’t even know how to crawl. Seeing nothing, he growled a command to Terminator, the hound running past him. A squeal sounded not long after, and Bhu’ja ran. Finding Ze’rei, he felt his heart beat faster as pride flooded his chest.

Ze-rei was scooting around on her stomach, grabbing everything in her reach.

He was about to get her when she grabbed the handle of a drawer, and accidentally smacked her head with one as she pulled it out. This time, his heart stopped. Yautja offspring could easily take injuries, it was a part of their growth into warriors. But ooman pups had soft skulls at this age. Picking up his child, he checked her forehead and gently inspected their skull. Oh gods, how badly was Ze’rei hurt? What damage could he not see?

His child was crying, their shriek shrill. They were hurt. 

He was a terrible father.

“Bhu’ja, what’s going on?”

It was Aya, having been woken by all of the noise.

**_Not wanting to frighten her more, he released her hands cautiously, and they instinctively went to guard her lower abdomen, her breathing shaky at best. He pressed a few more buttons on the mask as they entered the ship, halting when, half-awake at best, she pleaded, growling, "D-Don't, don't hurt, my...My baby."_ **

**_Not knowing why he needed to, he nodded._ **

He failed her, he failed them both. If he had been paying more attention, acted more quickly, then this wouldn’t have happened. It was all his fault.

“I broke the baby,” he rasped, horror and guilt threatening to consume him.

Aya blinked in surprise, likely because he actually said ‘baby’ instead of ‘pup’. That, or the idea that he would hurt her child sounded strange. She approached, asking gently, “Where and how?”

How was his mate so calm? “I lost sight of her and she grabbed a drawer and smacked herself with it! Her forehead-”

“Okay, okay,” Aya said slowly, holding out her hands. “Let me see.”

It was as if she was trying to calm  _ him _ . How could he when the fragile child might die from a head wound?! Oomans bled a lot from head wounds, and even as adults their skulls were crushable. He would know, he killed hundreds of them! He broke his child’s skull. Gods, he broke his child’s skull because of his negligence! 

His mate pressed slightly in different areas of Ze’rei’s forehead, one area causing the baby to squeal. “Okay, she’s going to have a bump, but otherwise should be fine.”

“Aya, we need to get Ze’rei to a healer!”

Aya tilted her head, then sighed, “Bhu’ja-”

How could she not understand what was happening?! Something was clearly wrong. “Have you lost your mind?! She’s hurt!”

His mate placed a hand on his arm. “Bhu’ja, babies can get head injuries easily. It’s actually kind of expected.”

...What?

She picked up one of the pup’s toys, and waved it in front of the pup. The crying stopped as they reached for it, putting it in their mouth and trying to gnaw on it with their toothless gums. Bhu’ja tried to process what was happening, confused while Aya spoke, “Most head injuries for babies are mild, and as long as there aren’t certain symptoms, they’re pretty sturdy.”

This little thing, sturdy? He always had to watch his claws and keep himself from using his strength too much around them. Their first few months of life, he fretted so much over their health he felt like he was losing his mind.

“But, their skulls are so soft, and breakable?”

“Bhu’ja, human babies have large heads in comparison to the rest of their bodies, and have trouble with motor functions when they’re first born. Their balance is going to be off, and it’s not unusual if they accidentally injure themselves. It’s concerning, but not always something to panic over.” 

She was reluctant with her next words, at least at the start. 

“And,as you’ve pointed out before, scars and injuries are marks of people learning new experiences. I mean, I don’t want our child to get a scar this young, but right now we just need to apply some ice and maybe medicine to lessen swelling. It’s not a good idea to drop babies from high places or for them to bonk their heads too much, but this is a natural part of their lives when it happens.”

Now that Bhu’ja thought about it, this might explain a lot about oomans. Most of them tended to do stupid or insane things that were beyond yautja comprehension. They likely had brain damage. He was tempted to ask if Aya had head injuries when she was younger, but decided it was better not to anger his mate.

“And if it makes you more comfortable, we can have a healer look at Ze’rei.”

Even if Ze’rei seemed perfectly fine, he didn’t want to take any chances. He let out a small sound of distress, causing the little one to look up at him, raising their chew toy and waving it wildly.

“Awoo oo ah ma.”

He activated the communication device, quickly relaying what happened to the physician who knew the most about ooman physiology and had studied under Hoshi.

The healer came quickly, inspecting the infant, who was barely affected by the other male’s presence, more occupied with teething their toy. Frowning, the healer grumbled something about waking him in the middle of the night. “Ze’rei is fine. A little bruised, but nothing too bad for her health.”

“You’re sure?”

The physician glared, clearly insulted. The venom behind the glare was diminished though from how the healer waved about another chew toy for the pup to distract her.

“Yes, I’m sure.” He pulled out a pack of ice, and medicine for the ooman pup to swallow, putting it in their milk. The baby drank it, but her nose wrinkled, clearly not enjoying the taste. She pouted at everyone in the room. “There, take off the ice either in fifteen to twenty minutes, or until Ze’rei won’t tolerate it anymore. Now, let both your mate and the pup sleep already!”

The warrior watched as the healer left, tensing when Aya placed their child in his arms even though he was trembling. He could  _ see _ the forming bruise. Yet, despite the injury, Aya still trusted him. “Bhu’ja, it’s not your fault. And, she’s going to get hurt. It happens to all little ones, no matter what species they belong to. It’s part of growing, and life.”

She cupped his cheek before he could protest or try to argue. “Bhu’ja, you listen and you care. That makes you far better than most parents I’ve known.”

Aya pressed his forehead to hers, a sign of affection.

The baby cooed, and Bhu’ja rocked them back and forth before placing ice on the bump on their head.

He was going to try to be better.

  
He  _ was _ going to be better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something like this has happened to every parent, and I've both experienced and witnessed this kind of thing. Babies want to explore, but they don't quite understand WHAT they're exploring or what causes something to occur.
> 
> Learning can be hard for everyone, but eventually it just might be worth it.


	3. Big Brother for a Baby

Ikthya-de, one of many Than-guan’s offspring, was finally allowed to see the ooman pup.

He wasn’t much older than her in comparison, but the physical differences were obvious. He had claws that were starting to be capable of tearing through flesh. He could crawl up and down walls, leaving dents and markings in his wake. His tusks were starting to harden into points. He could run. He was training to learn how to swim. He was too young to hunt, but he was still learning many skills that would aid him in the future.

As for little Ze’rei, her nails were still small and head large in comparison to her body. She wasn’t even able to walk yet, let alone run. She could barely even sit up. She cried and chewed things often almost as much as Ikthya-de did, but her growing teeth bit down on softer materials. She couldn’t speak, and seemed very much curious yet confused about much that he understood.

Yet, despite that, she was unafraid. Her eyes lit up at anything new in her path, and she touched and grabbed anything within her reach in the attempt to inspect it.

“Remember, be careful with her, Ikthya-de. Ze’rei is still new, inexperienced, and fragile. One day, she may grow to be as mighty of a warrior as her mother, but until then...She needs examples of what it means to be strong, to be clever, to be worthy,” Ikthya’de’s mother told him. “She needs a guardian, an ally she may better understand. I think you could be just that.”

How something like this could ever be like Aya, who had killed hard meats as her first ever prey, and slaughtered her enemies ruthlessly, was something he couldn’t process the first time he met Ze’rei.

“Og woo.”

She rolled a ball to him, the play boring to him, but stimulating for her as she watched the colors of the toy change as it moved, her eyes tracking every movement. “You’re weird.”

“Ma ba ba.”

Those bright eyes almost appeared to change color in the light. Sometimes they looked brown, sometimes yellow, and sometimes there were even tinges of reds and orange. Everyone said she had ‘fire eyes’. Yautja typically had yellow eyes themselves, Ikthya’de being no exception. Different colored eyes in oomans had always been something interesting to the young yautja pup, but he hadn’t known they could change like this.

She stopped rolling the ball, keeping it in her hands as she scrunched up those ‘eyebrows’ in concentration. “...Boo ah.”

Her voice gusted air breathlessly, her struggle to say it apparent. Her babbling sounded different, wavering in pitch, rasped. Ikthya’de had started learning ‘English’, so he could better understand Aya’s and future prey’s speech. That, and he had overheard much of Aya’s native language, choosing to practice it in private. “What?”

“Boo ah...bapa.”

She repeated the phrase, making popping noises that almost sounded like she was clicking. His eyes widened, and he took out his toy recording device, a more basic copy of what adults used in the Hunt. “Say that again.”

“Boo-eey ah...bapa.” Ikthya’de played back her words to her, causing her to jump and try to scooch closer. He played it again, and she tried again. “Boo-ee-gya, papa.”

Once more, she spoke in yautja with a series of pops as she re-uttered the phrase, giggling as she excitedly kicked her legs. Ikthya-de didn’t know why, but he found himself clicking rapidly, what Aya called ‘laughter’. He couldn’t cry like she did, but overwhelming emotion filled him.

“Mother! You need to hear this!” he yelped.

Than-guan returned from preparing their snacks quickly, skidding around the corner. She was prepared for a fight. Ze’rei cooed happily. “Boo-jee-ah, papa!”

“...Paya above,” Than-guan whispered.

Ikthya-de replayed the recording, causing Aya to screech with a grin. She reached for the device, and Ikthya-de had it play music to distract her while his mother called for Aya and Bhu’ja. The parents came bounding in, Aya’s hands on her daggers made from her enemies’ tusks.

Ze’rei’s eyes lit up once more, and she waved her arms. Her words were broken, her voice hoarse from exercising it, yet still free and bright. “Bhujeeya, papa!”

Bhu’ja moved so quickly he was a blur as he picked up his adoptive daughter, raising her into the air and laughing. Aya stood in the doorway, her eyes watering as she covered her mouth initially in shock, then lowered her hands to reveal a bright smile.

As Aya’s mate lowered Ze’rei to his chest, he nuzzled her, both parents tensed when Ze’rei reached for Aya. “Ai-ee-ah, mama.”

Aya burst into tears, running to her mate and her pup, embracing them. The trio held each other, losing themselves in the moment.  Ikthya-de would later give the recording of Ze’rei’s speech to her parents, but for now? He was content to know that they were happy.

...

..

.

The first thing Ikthya-de ever recorded, was a ooman's first words. Not for a Hunt or for training or killing, but a celebration of life.

What did that mean for him, and the future?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter being so short!
> 
> However, more chapters are coming and hopefully their lengths will be worth it.
> 
> In the meantime, there's been a lot going on in my life, and I'm having financial problems. So, I'm starting a Patreon. Any donation(s) will seriously help, and with more funding I can produce better quality chapters, spend more time writing, possible music and art for stories, etc.
> 
> Link for Patreon: https://www.patreon.com/welcometothisday
> 
> I will also update the page so that more content is prepared. It's my first time using the site and again, any donations will help.
> 
> Thank you and please have a nice day!


	4. Death Follows...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The yautja learn there's more to a ooman mother than meets the eye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> “The fear of death follows from the fear of life. A man who lives fully is prepared to die at any time.” - Mark Twain

Oomans were weak.

Oomans were [_prey_](https://youtu.be/D-eRSImIDB0?t=2707).

That was a common belief deeply ingrained among many in the clan. It was one of many reasons that the mixing of cultures or blood would be seen as impure, detrimental, _dishonorable_ to the yautja.

It was _dishonorable_ to allow _prey_ to reside among the yautja.

Their beliefs dictated that all stains, whether it be from the taint of a Bad Blood, the [creation](https://youtu.be/mCUzOeyELBg?t=31) [of an](https://youtu.be/YXj039q8FkA?t=299) [abomination](https://youtu.be/D-eRSImIDB0?t=3039), or [failure](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9m7hPlL-v4A) of the [hunt](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=C15Ycikk0fc), were to be destroyed. It was the way of the Hunt. It was the way of their people. To keep a ooman, to mate with one, to allow them among the yautja, could be seen as any and all of these conditions.

The stain needed to be removed, at any cost.

For the sake of honor.

* * *

Bhu'ja hissed when a foot collided with his ribs, only to bounce off and land a short distance away. The yautja around the platform cajoled and cheered, bets tossed all around as the people witness the warrior spar with his mate.

She was beaming, eyes wide and chest rising and falling with every breath. Bhu'ja found himself admiring how the sharper points of her teeth shone in the light. The couple were covered in their fair share of battle wounds, but neither were interested in stopping. The male kept track of her injuries though, having become more and more wary of what her body could take. He probably had a good idea more than others considering his _relationship_ with her.

He had quickly learned that some oomans were sturdier than others, and rather enthusiastically so...Not that he minded.

Clearing his mind of some fairly pleasing memories, he refocused his attention on the spar. As he did, she continued the conversation they had been exchanging in the duration of their blows.

"I still think I should go hunting," Aya said nonchalantly, as if they weren't covered in wounds or exhausting themselves. "I need the experience, and we both need to uphold our rank."

Most oomans he had encountered would be falling over by now. Aya? It was as if she were born for battle despite being so reluctant with it. How had she survived this long denying those instincts for so long? He hummed, catching her fist and flipping her on her back. She rolled, avoiding the swipe of his claws. "I agree, but I think it's too soon. Ze'rei is still weaning, and your recovery-"

"Bhu'ja, I'm more than recovered," she said flatly, but not in a manner meant to demean him. "If I wasn't, I wouldn't be here."

Borrowing a ooman phrase, he replied, "Fair enough, but-"

Somehow in their scuffle, she managed to pin him down, and land with her legs sprawled across his chest, her hand at his neck. If she had one of her daggers, she could've killed him. The imagery should not have been as enticing as it was. Her grin softened into something more heated, the sharpness of her fingers lightly scratched over the hollow of his throat. "Do you doubt me, my mate?"

"STOP FLIRTING!" Bakuub shouted.

Bhu'ja ignored his brother. "Never. You've never ceased to amaze me. I don't see how you could stop now." He flipped them over, only to be yanked one of his 'dreadlocks' as Aya had taken to calling them. Shivers ran up and down his spine as his body tensed. She go up onto her feet, as did he as swiftly as possible. "That, was dirty."

"You didn't like it?"

"I didn't say that."

"STOP FLIRTING! MORE FIGHTING!"

Bhu'ja was processing a way to defeat Aya, only for both parents to still when they heard a piercing, plaintive cry. Multiple audience members covered the sides of their skulls to cut off the noise.

**_"If that's what your infants sound like, I have gravely miscalculated the potential harm your species can do to our sense of hearing."_ **

That sound. Bhu'ja had heard it multiple times before. He heard it late at night when tiny fingers tried to grab onto him out of hunger, out of joy when excited, and in pain when they were learning how to explore for the first time.

_**Aya spoke, her voice soft and crackling. “Hello, little one.”** _

_**The infant made another noise, and opened her eyes. There was no fear in their gaze. Instead, there was a fiery curiosity in them, just her mother's. Bhu’ja tentatively reached forward, careful with his claws as he touched their head, slowly petting them. The skin was so soft, the softest thing he had ever felt. They were so** _ **fragile.**

_**“...Hello,” he whispered.** _

Recognizing the sound, Aya and Bhu’ja shouted at the same time for the mediator overseeing their spar to halt the fight. The mediator agreed, the two parents running in the direction of the sound. It led them to a hall that was covered by shadows, hidden from view of most of the population. There, they saw Guan-twei and Mahnde surrounded by three males, all who had their weapons out and directed at Ze-rei. Guan-twei was holding Ze'rei, and Mahnde was roaring at them, claws out and blood on his fingers. Yet there was only so much she could do while trying to support the pup.

Even more frightening was how someone had removed the infant’s mask. Unlike Aya who had gone through a procedure, Ze'rei's lungs weren’t strong enough to handle the atmosphere, meaning there was limited time.

The air around Aya grew cold, sending chills up and down Bhu’ja’s spine. Having gotten her daggers as she ran, Aya threw one into the arm of a yautja about to touch the infant. When the yautja in question turned to roar, she punched him, the sound of bones breaking. Aya had moved so quickly it was hard for Bhu’ja to figure out what she had done until he saw not just red blood on her hands, but she was covered in green. In her fist was a mandible, and she used it to slice the male’s thigh. As he fell, Bhu’ja took care of the second, the smallest one, his hand through the enemy’s chest before he pulled back, tearing out their spine.

The third was the largest male, taller than Bhu’ja. Aya ran at Bhu’ja, and he caught her foot, tossing her into the air not just to distract the last male, but so she could strike a blow. Complementing each other’s movements, Aya and Bhu’ja hit the male repeatedly, her dagger and additional makeshift weapon leaving wounds all over the skin, and Bhu’ja crushing bones. The large male fell backwards, Aya stomping on his chest to keep him down while Bhu’ja smashed the male's skull in.

Bakuub had run past them, a spare mask in hand as he placed it on the adopted child of his brother. Than-guan was close behind, all the yautja from the training room having followed and watched as the entire event unfolded.

Aya reached out for the little one, holding them close as the tiny thing continued to wail. Bhu’ja stood by her, pressing his forehead to hers, a hand on her shoulder as they listened to the baby’s breathing ease. A physician tended to be on standby in the area, quickly approaching Aya with hands out. She tugged out her dagger, pointing it at them while panting from having pushed her physical limits so much. Bhu’ja caught her arm, shaking his head. It took her a moment to regain her senses, her arms trembling as she handed her pup to the healer.

Her mate released his grip on her, the two parting the crowd as they left to go to the medical room. None got in their way, all staring at their blood-coated bodies.

The pup was all right, mostly startled. They would heal according to both the yautja physicians, and Hoshi who was contacted through their communication systems.

* * *

“I shouldn’t have done it, not this soon,” Aya said. Her knuckles had gashes in them from when she punched the ones who tried to attack Ze'rei. “I've become too complacent. It was not wise to take such a risk by having her be seen around the ship.”

Bhu’ja sat by her side as they monitored the ooman pup in its container full of oxygen. Bhu’ja ran his hand through his mate's hair. Aya leaned into his touch. They both needed to feel that the other was there. “Perhaps, perhaps not. Risks are part of life, and if we do not take them, we cannot grow.”

“...Is Guan-twei all right? Mahnde? I think one of them was wounded,” Aya murmured, still consumed by the questions in her mind. “They were endangered because of my decision.”

“They are both warriors, and the fight was not on equal ground.”

“Those males, they will be labeled as Bad Bloods?"

“Yes, they are disgraced to their blood and to our people’s values,” Bhu’ja said, his hand touching the glass that parted him from Ze’rei. A tiny hand met his, even though they were separated by the barrier. “They attempted to attack a young one, showing they lacked honor.”

He looked at his own claws then, having been wiped clean of the Bad Bloods’ lifeblood. Yet, he could’ve sworn he saw blood of a different color while watching the rise and fall of the pup’s chest. He did not regret hunting oomans in his past, but he did regret having harmed Aya and nearly harming the pup.

It was once more his fault that Aya and the little one were in danger. If she wasn’t here with him-

“It’s not your fault.” He looked at her, wondering how she could possibly have known his thoughts. “And, I suppose it’s not mine either, though I loathe to admit it. It was the Bad Bloods who were at fault. As you said, they lacked honor.”

The physician returned, clearing his throat. “Well, if it means anything to you, I doubt anyone will attack the pup again anytime soon.” At Bhu’ja’s and Aya’s confused looks, the physician said, “You two made quite an impression both in the fighting ring, and outside of it. You two fight well as individuals, but _together_? And for the sake of this one? Even I thought it was impressive.”

“...Huh, that _was_ the first time we’ve fought side by side. I didn’t expect it to go smoothly, or naturally,” Aya commented.

“That was your first time?!” an assistant yelped out in surprise.

Bhu’ja tried not to make a sex joke. As much as he enjoyed battling his mate, that was information he was not keen on sharing. Sex wasn’t a taboo subject for the yautja as it was on Earth. In fact, it was a major part of their lives. He just felt more than a little possessive of Aya, and knew it might make her uncomfortable.

“Fighting each other? No. Fighting together? Yes,” Aya admitted.

There was a knock, the Ancient One and Skemte appearing. The Ancient One was furious, and for some reason he was also covered in green blood. Skemte was closer behind, eyeing the ooman pup warily, though with a hint of concern. The Ancient One saw Ze’rei and sighed, cracking his neck. Then, he faced the interspecies couple. “You two have made quite an impression.”

Aya furrowed her eyebrows. “Is that good or bad in this case?”

“Both,” Skemte said. “All those on this ship have truly witnessed your bloodlust and your wrath. They will recognize _you_ , as a possible threat should you or your pup be crossed.”

The Ancient One’s gaze returned to Ze’rei. He was troubled by something. “There was a group that was organizing to ‘eliminate the ooman stain’ in the clan...It has been taken care of.”

Aya looked up and down the Ancient One’s form, clearly seeing all the blood. She needn't ask how things were taken care of, even if she had her doubts. Bhu'ja knew his mate doubted many things. It was a struggle for her not to. “Thank you.”

Skemte moved closer to Ze’rei, the back of a knuckle touching the glass. “...The little one will recover?”

Bhu’ja clicked to himself thoughtfully before answering, ”Yes, Ze-rei will recover.”

The newly appointed elder was quiet for a long time before he turned and left the room. The Ancient One remained, “There will be more instances such as this.”

“Will you have us banished?” Bhu’ja asked sincerely.

If their presence on the ship was deemed hazardous, they could be exiled. Bhu'ja had been prepared for it once, he was prepared to do so again.

“Mo, it helps us better locate those willing to break the Code.” He turned to Aya. “You are an honorary yautja, as is your young. To murder one of our own is considered a one of our worst crimes unless it is for self defense, the defense of others, or when against a Bad Blood. To my knowledge, you have completed all three forms of the exception. There is no need to banish you.” Examining Bhu’ja’s reaction, he asked, “Would you have gone with her if I did?”

“She is my mate,” Bhu’ja answered. “Where she goes, I go.”

“Wisely said.”

After exchanging a few more words, the Ancient One left the parents with their child, and their thoughts. Aya's hand met Bhu'ja's once more. "...I'm sorry."

"What for?"

"All I seem to do is cause you trouble," Aya murmured. "From the very first moment we've met, even before that, all I do is tick people off or make them want to kill me. I wish-"

And here he was thinking about how much danger his existence had placed her in, how much they had changed each other's lives. For better or worse, well, Bhu'ja was more inclined to believe it was the former the more time they spent together. Bhu'ja took Aya's chin, tilting her face upwards to meet his gaze. She still had flames in her eyes, the same as her daughter's. For a moment, he allowed himself to envision a future with yautja who had those same eyes. He imagined them with her warrior's spirit, her rage, her strength...

"I believe we've had this conversation before." At her confusion, he said, “'Since when have I ever given the impression I’d want to fix you?'” When her frown grew, his thumb grazed over her cheekbone to regain her attention. "Aya, _a'ket'anu,_ there is nothing to fix, not for me."

Sometimes he wanted to get angry when she didn't believe him or his words, but he also knew it was a part of what had kept her a warrior all this time. Her doubts and her rage were part of her. To deny them was to deny her.

She huffed a small, bittersweet chuckle. "I can't believe how lucky I am sometimes."

Tentative, even after all this time, she embraced him, and he returned her touch.

Nearby a ooman pup gurgled into slumber.

* * *

Throughout the clan's ship rumors spread of how Bhu'ja and Aya destroyed the ones who had threatened two young bloods and a ooman pup.

  
It had been unexpected to see how well the two fought together, but even more disturbing was the shadow that followed Aya as she executed those who acted dishonorably.

  
...

  
..

  
.

  
If a ooman and yautja could destroy and hunt so easily when they worked together, what would the offspring of such a union be like?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for not updating in a while.
> 
> News for future events coming soon!


	5. Why Oomans Cry

“Why do ooman pups cry so much?”

Outside the quarters of very unusual mates, a ooman pup made little noise save for an occasional giggle or noise of curiosity. Inside their home the pup spoke in their babble language frequently, usually with her parents or Than-guan’s pup, Ikthya-de.

How could something so quiet be so loud at the same time? And why did she almost always cry when none of those people were around? Why couldn’t Guan-twei calm her? The yautja female had experience with all kinds of pups, most if not all having become worthy hunters. How was Guan-twei failing this one? How could she stop the crying? What was the secret?

Aya glanced at Guan-twei, her expression unsure. “I wonder, do you remember what it was like being as young as she is now?”

That was a strange question. “...Why?”

“Most humans, maybe people, forget what it was like at that age. Sometimes there’s a small piece of a memory, but normally if there’s anything left memory-wise, those aspects become skills, or subconscious details like instincts or a feeling you can’t quite place.”

Guan-twei blinked as the ooman child-maker handed over her pup into Guan-twei’s arms. “I don’t understand.”

Aya pursed her lips, petting the top of Ze’rei’s head carefully, gently. “When I don’t have the experience or I can’t remember something, I try to imagine what someone might be experiencing in certain times. I can’t remember what it was like to be a baby, but I can imagine what it’s like. Would you like me to describe what I think it’s like?”

Since when were oomans cryptic? Then again, Aya had always been strange. She didn’t seem to be the type to keep secrets, even if she appeared to have a shadow that followed her more than others. “Just say it.”

“...Imagine that you’re small, defenseless, and unable to move.”

Guan-twei did not like the sound of this already. 

“That you’re in a world where everything is far larger than you are, where you can’t sense or see all of it because there’s too much to the point where it’s overwhelming.”

Nope, Gwei-than did not like this at all. It sounded like being trapped, being prey. That was not something yautja did. They were hunters, warriors. They would rather die than be helpless or captured. Imagining something like this? It was unrealistic, and not the yautja way.  _ Fear _ was not their way.

**_“Fear is what warns us when there’s danger, it's instinct, a warning that something’s wrong. To deny fear is to deny how you feel, and everyone gets afraid sometimes. What matters is if you use it to your advantage, and face that fear so you can make the decisions that’ll help you succeed.”_ **

Why did that memory return to Guan-twei?

“Imagine that you can’t express your emotions the way you want to whenever something makes you happy, or scared, or confused. That you don't even know what emotions are, or how to process them. Imagine that you’re helpless, and the only things you can do are maybe to laugh, or to cry, because it’s the only way you can communicate there’s something you’re trying to understand.”

Aya’s expression turned bittersweet and almost nostalgic. 

“Imagine, being overwhelmed and the only way to relieve it, is by someone helping you, and yet you can’t tell them what’s wrong. What would you do?”

The only solutions were to laugh or cry? Guan-twei looked back at the ooman pup who had calmed in her arms, letting out an occasional noise that sounded like a mixture of a  _ pop _ and a squeak. Aya had called them ‘hiccups’ and said they were natural for oomans.

**_“I’m almost always afraid, but that hasn’t stopped me from growing, from hunting, from being the best I can be. In fact, I use it to get stronger. I evolve in my own way so I can face the things I'm afraid of, and overcome them. Does it make me weak to accept that I’m afraid, and choose to do something about it?"_ **

What a strange species this was.

“Do you remember anything from your youth?”

Aya tensed, but nodded, “A few things. When I was younger, I was over sensitive to a lot of things. I didn’t know how to communicate what I was experiencing because I had no reference of what my feelings were, or what caused them. My crying only irritated others, who told me to be quiet and that I was naughty. For most of my memorable youth, I was scared, confused, or angry. People didn’t notice me being scared or confused, so I tended to act out because it was the only response that got others to realize something was wrong…”

Her voice drifted as she stroked the side of her daughter’s face, the pup giggling.

Aya, the ooman Aya who had become famous, or infamous, in the clan for her determination and ferocity, had once been a trouble-maker? Guan-twei thought about how the pups she raised were taught discipline and survival of the fittest. From the sounds of it, had Aya been yautja and raised among them, she might not have lasted as well as other pups.

“...Your senses should have been honed, not shunned,” Guan-twei said slowly.

“Then make sure that happens for my daughter.” Huh? “I know it’s not easy trying to communicate the way she does. It seems vague and unclear, but over time, you both learn how to make your own version of conversations. You just have to meet her halfway in her struggles. Then, she can reach back and learn how to grow.”

Why did Aya sound like an Ancient One when she spoke in that moment? Her eyes even appeared older, wiser, aged beyond the years she had lived. Wait…

“Aya, how old are you?”

Aya paled. “Ummm….” Over Aya’s shoulder, Bhu’ja had reappeared, having brought the females their food. He nodded respectfully to Guan-twei before sitting next to his mate. “I...I don’t know? Give me a second?”

Bhu’ja was as perplexed by Aya’s words as Guan-twei was. “How do you not-?”

“It’s hard to tell time in space, okay?” she grunted, visibly counting on her fingers. “Er, okay, I guess I’m twenty-four Earth years old now? And a couple months?”

Now? Why did she specify  _ now _ ? “How long is an ‘Earth’ year?”

Aya appeared to be struggling on how to compare the different lengths of time in comparison to yautja, and Bhu’ja placed his hand placatingly on her shoulder as he explained it for both of them.

“You’re that young?!” Guan-twei hissed, startling the pup who began to whimper. “Oh, no, don’t cry.”

Aya wasn’t even as old as most Young Bloods. Oh Paya, she was younger than Kata’nu. This kind of scandal wouldn't just jeopardize Bhu'ja's honor, but his entire bloodline's. 

“Humans age differently,” Aya said. “In most cultures around the world, humans are considered adults or ‘age of majority’ by eighteen years of age. They can be considered adults at the age of sixteen years though if they can prove they are emotionally and mentally able to survive. I’m considered a ‘young adult’, because I’m older than a ‘teen’ or a pubescent."

“I’m an adult by my people’s standards,” Aya reassured him. “And determined to be capable of making my own decisions. My brain being fully grown just means that I’ll be better able to handle certain kinds of situations and plan ahead...Which we both know I’m terrible at right now. If it makes you more comfortable, you can talk to Dr. Hoshi if you want if you have more questions that I have difficulty answering."

Guan-twei saw it then, a similar expression to the one Aya bore when she spoke of her youth. Of how she had been overwhelmed and yearned for a way to communicate in a way others could understand.

Ze’rei cooed, watching her parents before shrieking with a bright smile. The sound nearly pierced Guan-twei’s hearing. Such a sound was unexpected from something so small. It was almost intimidating compared to most yautja pups’ battle cries.

Aya met her daughter’s gaze, her smile soft and eyes warm. Perhaps it was just that most oomans looked the same to Guan-twei, but mother and daughter truly resemble one another in unexpected ways. For a moment, Guan-twei envisioned another pup that resembled Ze’rei being scared, angry, and confused. She imagined someone so young lashing out, crying because she didn’t know what else to do. She imagined that young pup growing, struggling, and turning into a warrior that sat before her now.

Seeing the dramatic differences of parent and offspring when the former was so young? Guan-twei couldn’t help but ask, “How long do oomans live?”

It was something she hadn’t considered before. Unless someone older and wiser declared them to be endangered, how long oomans  _ could _ live mattered little when they were typically prey.

“I think the average lifespan is eighty years?”

That knowledge was something Guan-twei wished she could take back.

Some of the pups that had just been born would start to become Young Bloods when Aya passed. And those very same pups might start to realize themselves when Ze’rei went to Cetanu’s realm. Guan-twei looked up at Bhu’ja for some kind of confirmation, her chest feeling frozen as she saw him nod.

How could he mate with a ooman when they died after so little time? How could they expect her or other yautja to bond with a ooman or a ooman pup when their lifetimes were a fraction in comparison-?

The ooman pup made a noise again, causing Guan-twei to look at her.

Guan-twei thought of all the oomans in the past that she had hunted, the ones still in her trophy room. She didn’t feel guilt for her Hunts, but there was a curiosity as to what lives those oomans might have lived. Would they have been like Aya? Like Ze’rei? Or perhaps the other oomans Guan-twei had seen living amongst yautja clans?

How many of those lives hadn’t reached their full potential?

Had she hunted them prematurely?

“I know my lifespan isn’t as long as yours, but I think why humans do so many insane and questionable things.” Guan-twei couldn’t tell if Aya was being cryptic or not. “We feel an instinct to live every moment to its fullest. There’s so much to do and see so when we are finally able to do things on our own, we’re naturally inclined to explore and run and be reckless.”

Ze’rei tugged on Guan-twei’s finger with both sets of her tiny hands. Bhu’ja had told Guan-twei of the first time Ze’rei tried to explore her home, and how she had gotten injured.

“Imagine, being unable to do something for your entire memorable existence, and then suddenly endless possibilities are open to you. You’re going to want to touch everything, see any detail you can, and try to join that crazy world even if you’re a bit scared by it. Inevitably, everyone does something stupid and reckless, but that’s because we don’t know better, and we want to live. Living means taking risks.”

She furrowed her brows in thought. 

“I guess, you could say young humans are always hunting. They’re hunting for knowledge and whatever they begin to understand and learn about becomes their own forms of trophies. They won’t always remember where they got it, or even how, but they’ll be proud and excited by what they’ve accomplished, and they’ll want to know and do more. It’s a challenge they’ll want to overcome, for better or worse.”

Oomans, were always hunting? Or at least their own version? Bhu’ja and Guan-twei shared the same glance in relative disbelief. Things were becoming clearer as to how oomans were as valuable prey that they were.

* * *

"It bothers you, how long Ze'rei and I will both live."

Bhu'ja wasn't going to deny it, so he just nodded solemnly. "I knew how long oomans' lifespans were when I met you."

Aya wrinkled her nose, "I still wonder how you know so much about humans."

He hesitated. "One of my forebears had a ooman mate. I became curious upon learning of that fact, as had some of my siblings. With our technology and medicine, she lived to be one-hundred and forty-eight of your Earth years."

"...It's still short compared to how long yautja live," she murmured, guilt coming across her features.

Bhu'ja considered her words. "My brother has told me that the happiest he had ever witnessed my forbearer was when he had been with his ooman mate, and that her memory gives him some semblance of joy even on the darkest of days."

Aya stared up at him, then half-smiled. It was a sad smile, but a smile nonetheless. She chuckled under her breath, shaking her head. When she looked up at him, her eyes were watering. "How was I lucky enough to have met you?"

He tilted her chin upwards so that their foreheads brushed affectionately.

It was true that his mate and their child wouldn't live as long as him, but he had long since understood that nothing lasts forever, and that the briefest of moments, no matter how fleeting, were often the ones that mattered most.

  
  



	6. The Incident on Solano

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is more comedic than anything else, but it does have some action and badassery.

“Does it ever bother you how old our mates are?”

The oomans from multiple clans were meeting once more, and the yautja mates had decided to discuss matters on their own as the oomans did.It was strange that the different clans were willing to converse in ways different from the Hunt or for possible wars between the groups.

He nodded to Yaquita, Hoshi’s mate, before taking another swig of c'ntlip. He had not tried it since he had been bitten by an ‘acromantula’ as Aya called it. He hadn’t been enthusiastic about the side effects. He only partook in the alcohol lightly, none of the others there lecturing him for being responsible for how he imbibed.

“Aya informed me she was twenty-four of her Earth years.”

“Hoshi is thirty-six.”

“Kai is twenty-nine.”

“Lex was thirty-three when we met.”

That meant Aya was the youngest of them. Guilt began to plague him. Kai’s mate, dubbed ‘Skull’, patted Bhu’ja on the back, clicking in understanding. “...If you’re worried about when you’ve mated her-?”

“I know she’s mature for her species, but I wonder if she’ll regret having chosen me as her mate as she grows older, wiser. I do not wish to question her judgement as I respect her decisions, but I know she is young.”

Yaquita chuckled. “Hoshi is almost ‘middle-aged’ by her people’s standards, yet she is still so vibrant it’s astounding.” Middle-aged? Seeing Bhu’ja’s confusion, Yaquita elaborated. “It means she’s between her young adult stage of growth, and becoming elderly.”

But, Hoshi wasn’t that much older than Aya? Scar grunted, “Lex  _ is _ middle-aged by her people’s standards. For some reason, this brings her great anxiety as she thinks I will find her undesirable. I do not understand why.”

“The same is for Kai. He claims he is ‘getting old’. I remind him that I am thousands of years old, but he still complains uselessly. I do not know if it is endearing or annoying.”

“Both,” the other two yautja said in unison, tapping their drinks together.

This is why the yautja from different clans agreed to meet. Oomans were confusing, and comparing could help create understanding. That, and it helped prepare for the future. Would Aya worry about her age in the future? Would she think he found her undesirable-?

He caught himself in time to prevent his mind from causing a physical reaction. Thinking carefully, he envisioned Aya’s form and all its scars from both battles and when she bore Ze’rei. He imagined her growing older with streaks of white as he had seen in older oomans. He imagined her dark skin growing rougher and gaining folds and creases. He even imagined the fire in her spirit fading from age, yet still burning bright.

Bhu’ja tried to imagine Aya with all forms of physical traits that oomans and yautja may consider displeasing, and yet…

“My mate will always be glorious,” Bhu’ja said with no uncertainty.

The other yautja made varying sounds of agreement for their oomans, all beginning to praise their aesthetics and abilities.

It was oddly refreshing speaking to someone else about any struggles he had about his mate. Yet, it was also tiring for reasons he wasn’t sure why. He felt like seeing his mate again and sharing his latest discoveries about her people.

“When did you celebrate Aya’s ‘birthday’?”

Bhu’ja blinked. “Birthday?”

“It’s an annual festivity oomans celebrate on the date of their birth. It signifies that they’ve lived another year and that their lives are worth celebrating. One usually brings food or trophies or gifts of a kind, if I understand it correctly,” Scar, arguably the most knowledgeable on ooman culture, said.

How was it the youngest in the room knew more than his elders?

“Lex was despondent for a time and I did not know why until she mentioned this ‘birthday’. I attempted to make a ‘birthday cake’, and nearly exploded the kitchens in the process. When that failed I tried to present a gift.”

What was a cake? And why hadn’t Aya mentioned it before if it was so desirable for oomans? Was he not satisfying her as he should have?!

“She appreciated the trophy I brought her, but she was significantly happier when she heard how I failed at crafting the food she missed. I am unsure why, but since then I’ve been improving. For her last birthday, I finally made something edible.”

Unlike Scar, Bhu’ja had some idea of how to craft things, including food. Maybe it was within his capabilities to make this ‘cake’?

“Apparently oomans also enjoy having ‘surprise’ gatherings.”

Uh oh.

Just as Scar began to describe what a ‘birthday party’ was like, Bhu’ja wondered what Aya was doing.

His heart nearly stopped as he heard the roar of a dangerous creature intermingled with ooman screeches and Aya’s cursing coming from outside, soon followed by sounds of things breaking and crumbling.

It didn’t take long for all the yautja to race outside fully armed.

* * *

“Aya, we’re riding a vy’drach.”

“I know Kai.”

“WE’RE RIDING A VR’DRACH!!!”

Aya had only seen a few vy’drach before, back on her first visit to Solano. 

**_Her eyes widened as a shadow flew above them, Bhu’ja quickly covering her with his form. She didn’t protest this time, but she did gape at the sight of a fire and gold colored pterodactyl. There were a few of them, all wearing collars and muzzles._ **

****

**_“Vy'drach,” Bhu’ja explained. “They live in deserts, and can survive radiation strong enough to kill most life forms. They are excellent prey.”_ **

****

**_How someone could hunt something so magnificent was almost unfathomable. At least until one of them opened their mouths and screeched, revealing razor sharp teeth with retractable fangs, like a cobra. Shit, and she was bit-sized in comparison._ **

****

**_“And I’m sure I’m an excellent snack.”_ **

****

**_“I’m sure there are some who wouldn’t mind eating you ou-” He cut off his own sentence sharply, his hold on her tightening for a moment before he released her. What was he going to say? What had he intended? “Watch.”_ **

****

**_She nearly jumped after one of the vy'drach suddenly caught on fire . The fuck?! Aya barely refrained from cursing, trying not to in preparation when she gave birth to a baby with innocent ears and in need of proper vocabulary. If this was a vy'drach, did she want to know what River Ghosts were?!_ **

****

**_Then, the vy'drach’s fire changed color, cycling through a rainbow with shades she didn’t know existed. It was like a mood ring, but prettier. Aya watched, mesmerized. “That’s, beautiful.”_ **

****

**_In a terrifying way, but still beautiful. “They remind me of you, sometimes.” A chill went up and down her spine. She couldn't tell if it was good or bad. “You have a fire in you that cannot be matched.”_ **

“Do you idiots have any idea how radioactive that thing is?!” Hoshi called out.

She and Lex were escorting the yautja pups away to safety while nearby yautja and the two other humans tried to contain the rampaging creature. No one was quite sure how it got out, but it had nearly leveled two pyramids when it escaped. At least it hadn’t caught fire yet, emphasis on  _ yet _ .

Luckily, Aya had some armor that was resistant to a lot of things. Unluckily, her armor was made from a creature that was vulnerable to  _ fire _ .

Yanking the cord she had around the creature’s mouth, she made sure it was nice and tight so that the vy’drach wouldn’t try to eat somebody. The wings were bound at least, so it wouldn’t take on flying anytime soon, hopefully.

Aya grit her teeth as more yautja surrounded them, most clearly yearning to hunt the creature. Why weren’t they doing anything? They were hunters, so why didn’t they hunt?!

**_"Do not join another's Hunt, or Hunt in their territory, without their permission. All trophies taken in this manner are stolen trophies, and shall be dealt with by the rightful owner."_ **

Permission. She needed to give somebody permission to help her and Kai. For some reason though, it felt like her throat was clogged. Asking for help, even for something like this? Would she be thought of as weak for letting them help? Would asking for help endanger her or her baby or Bhu’ja or-?

**_"...I thought giving permission for aid was shameful?"_ **

**_He stared for a moment. "It's not shameful to request aid, it's shameful to endanger others due to foolishness and arrogance."_ **

That’s right, it’s not shameful to ask for help. It’s okay to ask for help. She searched the crowd, finding Bhu’ja within seconds. Though it physically  _ hurt _ , she called out for her mate and her allies, granting them permission to aid her and Kai.

Bhu’ja tossed her a spear, the others close behind as they began the hunt. Scar paused by Lex and Hoshi, the latter’s mate lightly examining her before joining the fight.

Unfortunately, everyone heard the ropes snap in the creature’s body-bind, its wings spreading wide. Aya gripped onto Kai with one hand, her other plunging her new spear into a thicker portion of the flaming pterodactyl’s back. Both yelled out as the vy’drach began to fly, Aya’s muscles screaming at her to let Kai go so she could hold on with both hands. She refused.

Pulling him up, she made it so that he could hold onto the spear as she did. Either the creature didn’t notice them, or didn’t care. Kai panted, “Holy shit, we’re flying.”

Aya tentatively looked to see jungles and plateaus and oceans on both sides. The sky was orange with hints of yellows and purples and other warm colors Aya wasn’t sure what the names were. The air was thick and though not ‘grainy’, it was extremely humid. Thank goodness both she and Kai were wearing masks.

“Whoa.”

The air calmed, and despite the humidity, it felt like everything was becoming clearer. There were more cities, sparsely parted they were. Some buildings looked as old as the pyramids on Earth, others newer and covered in a sheen. Rivers and bodies of water splashed the only shades of blue to be seen, reflecting Aya, Kai, and the vy’drach as they soared on.

“Aya,” Kai uttered breathlessly, “We’re flying.”

“Yeah,” she gasped.

Why did she feel like crying? Why wasn’t she more scared or angry? She almost died and could be about to die. She shouldn’t be so, so... _ Content _ .

“How are we alive?”

“No idea,” she whispered. 

Then she snorted, almost bursting into laughter. Kai frowned, “What’s so funny?”

“It’s stupid, but, this is the second time I’ve  _ ridden _ a dinosaur.”

“Your mate doesn’t count,” Kai joked lightly, albeit anxiously. 

Aya flushed, “Not remotely what I meant!”

This was  _ not _ how she had imagined her day going. It was supposed to be a simple reunion with other humans on Solano to update eachother and physicians from multiple clans as to what was going on. Instead, basically there had been a reenactment of Jurassic Park of an escaped dinosaur, but this one had wings and could set itself on fire at any time. Great, she thought sarcastically. Just  _ great _ .

“If we die, I’m blaming you,” Kai choked out.

Die, they were going to die unless something was done. Aya thought about wanting to see Bhu’ja and Ze’rei and everyone else she had realized were her family and friends. She thought about all of the things she wanted to do, and…

“I want another baby,” she blurted out, her cheeks flushed.

Kai gaped at her, “Uh…”

“NOT WITH YOU!”

A baby, she wanted a baby with Bhu’ja. Holy shit.

“Oh good, ‘cause I don’t roll that way and I’m not interested in having kids. Like, at all.”

Determined, Aya made sure that Kai had a good grip on the spear still embedded in the creature’s back before struggling to crawl towards the dinosaur’s gigantic head. It still had part of a muzzle on its mouth. Focusing, she grabbed the frays of the restraints and starting to steer the vy’drach in the direction from whence they came, much to the dinosaur's irritation. It roared in frustration, but Aya didn't relent. She was on a mission damn it.

“Oh shit,” Kai said in realization.

This was going to be tricky.

* * *

  
  


In retrospect, Bhu’ja shouldn’t have been surprised to see Aya standing on a vy’drach, somehow piloting it into the nearby forest. He’d been more than a little alarmed when it caught on fire before flying off, but seeing his mate clambering out of the burning trees with the ooman male gave him some relief.

He ran to her, picking her up and holding her close as she returned his embrace.

Seriously, this ooman was going to give him a heart attack.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bonus:
> 
> Kai smirked a little when he saw Aya reunited with her mate, but he was even happier when he saw Skull.
> 
> "Miss me?" he joked, only to be smothered as he was tugged into a bear-hug. He patted the big guy's back. "Uh, need to breathe here?" Skull still didn't let go. Kai sighed. "I'm okay. Just a little singed."
> 
> Next thing he knew, Skull picked him up in a bridal carry. Blushing, Kai began to stammer.
> 
> "I am going to strap you into our bed until I know you're not doing something that foolish again," Skull growled.
> 
> They both knew Kai was probably going to do something stupid again. 
> 
> "...Kinky."
> 
> Skull only grunted, nuzzling his mate.
> 
> Kai returned the gesture.
> 
> Totally worth it.


End file.
